


Застывшими взглядами (невидимыми жестами)

by north_venice



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Post-Canon, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/north_venice/pseuds/north_venice
Summary: Это не становится традицией — это, впрочем, становится чем-то похожим на традицию, когда Тифа раздражённо диктует ему свой номер телефона и просит его предупреждать хотя бы, Гайя, она, конечно, всегда здесь, но у неё ведь есть свои дела, — это становится чем-то похожим, когда Тифа снова закрывает бар после его прихода и ставит перед ним чашку кофе.





	Застывшими взглядами (невидимыми жестами)

_ласточка на моём плече насвистывает осенний мотив,  
даже если зима простит меня, она погубила мой щит из роз._

***

Винсент думает: нормальные люди, должно быть, с такими проблемами едва ли сталкиваются.

Нормальные — это те, которые не провели, _Гайя_ , в гробу тридцать лет; это те, которые не имели привычки превращаться периодически в неконтролируемое чудовище. Это те, которые умеют пользоваться телефоном и появляться в баре своей _вроде бы подруги_ чаще раза в полгода и по нормальным поводам, а не в поспешных и запоздалых попытках спасти планету.

— Ну, — Тифа усмехается беззлобно, опуская один из стаканов на полку. Хлопает дверью бара кто-то из торопящихся по своим делам клиентов. — Все мы тут не без греха.

Нормальные люди с такими проблемами едва ли сталкиваются, но последним человеком, с которым у него состоял относительно адекватный разговор, был Рив. С его сомнительной любовью к чревовещанию это всё ещё оставляло желать лучшего.

Тем не менее — он находит себя утром в «Седьмом небе», потому что понятия не имеет, что ему делать со своей жизнью дальше, и задаёт вопрос самый нелепый из всех возможных:

— Как бизнес?

Его голос звучит хрипло; _это не так уж плохо_ , он говорит себе, _если подумать_ , — сжимает кулаки в раздражении и всё ещё не поднимает на неё взгляд. В общей картине и _с учётом всего_. Это нормальный вопрос, он говорит себе, опуская локти на барную стойку. Так ведут себя нормальные люди.

Тифа смеётся, впрочем — не отвлекается от расстановки стаканов с бутылками:

— Много виски. _Паршивый кофе_. Марлин справляется с ним лучше меня, но я отгоняю её от бара.

Она не носит перчатки в помещении, он замечает — это кажется очевидным, но он не может вспомнить, снимала ли она их раньше. 

Это хорошо, он думает — с учётом того, что сам он до сих пор держит дробовик под рукой. 

— Как ты сам?

Её голос звучит не взволнованно — не обеспокоенно даже, но осторожно; он знает, что она слышала — от Юффи, должно быть; возможно, от Рива. Всё же надеется, что от Юффи — она больше треплется, чем говорит серьёзно; Рив имеет привычку быть поразительно искренним в обществе Тифы.

Он может его понять, впрочем. Говорит, переводя взгляд на столики у окна:

— Всё в порядке. Более или менее. 

Это не то чтобы искренне; это не то чтобы честно, и он не уверен, что может лучше, но Тифа заслуживает большего — должно быть. Он не знает. Он не уверен даже, что они действительно друзья — приятели по спасению мира точно, но он не знает, есть ли у него права на что-то ещё. _Это не останавливало никого раньше, когда ему нужна была помощь. Это бы точно не остановило Клауда._ Добавляет, подумав: 

— Без Хаоса… _непривычно_.

Она оборачивается в его сторону — смотрит на него сочувствующе, и он не уверен, что она понимает, но для неё это, должно быть, тоже знакомо — терять часть себя всегда оказывается болезненно, даже если ты мечтал об этом большую часть сознательной жизни. 

Спрашивает — дружелюбно и мягко, как приближаются обычно к дворовым кошкам, которых боятся спугнуть:

— Будешь что-нибудь? За счёт заведения.

Он чувствует себя странно — здесь, рядом с ней, в этом баре. Он смотрится не к месту, ему некуда деть руки, барная стойка кажется ему слишком неудобной. Единственная оставшаяся ещё пара за столиком в глубине помещения продолжает кидать на него встревоженные взгляды — это все оказывается удивительно далеко от понятия _комфортно_. 

Он не уверен, станет ли ему легче, если он уйдёт. Он уверен, впрочем, что это будет _невежливо_. Тифа смотрит на него осторожно, но с надеждой — он не слишком настроен её расстраивать, особенно давая знать о себе спустя столько времени. 

Пожимает плечами, поднимая на неё взгляд:

— Чашка кофе звучит сейчас многообещающе. 

Тифа кивает, отворачиваясь.  
Он успевает заметить, что она улыбается.

***

На третий раз он всё-таки решается спросить.

_Это глупо. Это его не касается. Никакого отношения к нему не имеет._

Она, разумеется, переспрашивает, потому что его социальные навыки по-прежнему оставляют желать лучшего:

— _Что случилось с Клаудом?_

Они перемещаются за один из столиков как-то совершенно естественно — на второй раз Тифа просто оттаскивает его от барной стойки в _угол потемнее_ , заставляет его снять плащ и ставит перед ним чашку с кофе совершенно бесцеремонно — не спрашивает, сколько ложек сахара он добавляет, но он решает не забивать ей этим голову.

Она хмурится сконфуженно, подпирая щёку ладонью. Поднимает на него взгляд через пару секунд, смотрит широко распахнутыми глазами:

— О. Ты в _этом_ смысле. 

Он думает, что это, должно быть, не его дело. Будет удивительно, если Тифа не выгонит его из бара прямо сейчас. Она не добавляет ничего в духе _не думала, что ты заметишь_ , и он действительно благодарен ей за это.

Жмёт плечами, отводит взгляд в сторону:

— Не сложилось. Ну, ты знаешь. _Так бывает_.

Он понятия не имеет, в общем-то. Как вещи обычно складываются. Как работают _нормальные отношения_. Единственная женщина, которую он любил, превратила его в одно чудовище, а затем дала жизнь другому. Тот факт, что она предпочла запереть себя в кристалле, ситуацию лучше не делал.

Выражение её лица не меняется, но её пальцы сжимаются напряжённо вокруг чашки. Он говорит, конечно, худшее, что в этой ситуации сказать можно:

— Возможно, это к лучшему. Ты ещё встретишь кого-нибудь.

Отводит взгляд в сторону; _разумеется, чувствует себя идиотом_. Говорить в таких ситуациях «это к лучшему», в общем-то, недалеко от «забудь об этом парне» и «он всё равно тебя не заслуживал». _Вот это вот всё, что не помогает совершенно и заставляет тебя жалеть о попытках поговорить с людьми о чувствах_. 

Не то чтобы он эксперт, впрочем. В чувствах. В разговорах о чувствах.

Вот в этом всём, что происходит обычно в жизни нормальных людей. 

Она молчит пару секунд, прежде чем устало выдохнуть и откинуться на стуле. Выпускает чашку из рук, запускает пальцы в собственные волосы. Поднимает на него взгляд, звучит настолько бодро, что напряжение в её голосе замечает даже он:

— Ох, Винсент. Это звучало почти похоже на флирт. 

_Не звучало, конечно_. Однозначно нет. Но Тифа смеётся, откидывая назад тёмные волосы, и он решает не забивать себе этим голову, — он не собирается настаивать. Это было бы грубо. 

— Это тот момент, где ты признаёшься, что я напоминаю твою утерянную любовь?

Она пытается быть несерьёзной настолько очевидно, что он даже не успевает всё обдумать. Всё понять. 

Она, помимо прочего, выглядит защищающейся. Уставшей.  
Почти оправдывающейся. 

Это не то, что ему нужно. Это не то, что нужно в итоге ей. 

— Нет, — он усмехается. — Совсем нет.

Он не думает о Лукреции — сейчас, когда Тифа заправляет прядь смольных волос за ухо и выдыхает устало — он, разумеется, думает о Лукреции — теперь — постоянно, но не так; это другое, он знает, даже если не может объяснить себе толком, в чём именно разница. Что-то меняется в её взгляде — теплеет постепенно, опускаются напряжённые плечи и уголки поджатых тонко губ.

Тифа смеётся — чуть более искренне, чем в прошлый раз:

— _Хорошо_. Не люблю сравнения.

Он думает: может, поэтому Клауд не появляется в баре. Он также думает: это не о Лукреции, на самом деле; это не о нём даже. Будь на его месте кто угодно другой, она бы сказала, возможно, всё то же самое.

Никого другого, впрочем, здесь нет, и Тифа улыбается устало, когда отводит взгляд в сторону.

***

— Дело было не в Айрис.

Это не становится традицией — это, впрочем, становится _чем-то похожим на традицию_ , когда Тифа раздражённо диктует ему свой номер телефона и просит его _предупреждать хотя бы, Гайя, она, конечно, всегда здесь, но у неё ведь есть свои дела,_ — это становится чем-то похожим, когда Тифа снова закрывает бар после его прихода и ставит перед ним чашку кофе. 

Он находит это забавным. Привязанности к людям до сих пор работают странным образом, но такие жесты должны значить что-то — они не разговаривали так в Коста-дель-Соль, они никогда не обсуждали вещей личных на Хайвинде. Это было другое; _это отличалось_ ; он понимает это, разумеется. Ему всё ещё трудно понять, _в чём именно_.

Ничего в нём не протестует, впрочем, когда Тифа опускается устало на стул напротив и стучит собственной чашкой с чаем по деревянному столу. 

Он не против. Он находит её общество, в общем и целом, приятным. Он считает её, в конечном счёте, своей подругой. В его контактах теперь четыре номера, и её он набирал чаще, чем оставшиеся три за последние полгода. Только естественно, что она захочет ему выговориться. Только естественно, что он захочет послушать.

Помимо прочего, она пьёт чай без сахара. Иногда разбавляет его холодной водой, что кажется ему сомнительным, но он в итоге так ничего и не говорит по этому поводу.

— Дело в том, что я боюсь _напоминать об Айрис_. Даже если он так не думает на самом деле. Это в моей голове. Это не уходит.

Она вздыхает — устало, но _спокойно_. Стучит пальцами по деревянной поверхности стола и кусает губы, но это всё равно _не так_ ; это отличается от первого их разговора об этом.

Она не оправдывается в этот раз, он думает растерянно. Даже не злится.

— Боишься, что ты на неё слишком похожа?

Тифа жмёт плечами — вертит задумчиво чашку, поджимает губы. Она не привыкла к такому тоже, он понимает; это успокаивает его в каком-то нелепом смысле — они вдвоём в этой лодке. Оба понятия не имеют, как вещи должны работать и как о них правильно разговаривать.

— Боюсь, что я слишком на неё _не_ похожа. Боюсь, что он поэтому и сравнивал, — её голос звучит хрипло — немного; не поднимает на него взгляд в этот раз, смотрит упорно на собственные пальцы, словно так проще. Возможно, так проще. — Я устала от людей, которые думают не обо мне, пока смотрят мне в глаза. Я устала думать, что такое возможно.

Она молчит — недолго; смотрит перед собой пустым взглядом, что-то взвешивает, возможно. Говорит — тише, чем до этого, но как будто увереннее:

— Я устала догадываться, что так и есть. Или что так быть может. Или однажды будет. 

Винсент понятия не имеет, что именно происходит у неё в голове. У него есть представление общее, но здесь далеко до цельной картины; здесь далеко до открытых сердец и всей этой чуши, на которую он не слишком способен.

Тифа заправляет прядь волос за ухо. Смотрит растерянно, будто забывает о его присутствии вовсе.

Он решает, конечно, всё испортить:

— Я не думаю о Лукреции. С тобой. _Здесь_. Если тебе станет легче.

Он чувствует себя нелепо, но это в порядке вещей; она улыбается — устало, это значит — _вряд ли_ , но дело снова не в этом. Смеётся натянуто: 

— Спасибо, Винсент.

Это звучит не слишком искренне.  
Это и не должно, в общем-то. Дело сейчас не в искренности.

— Может быть, позже.

Он не уверен, что это правда — ему тяжело представить существование без мыслей о Лукреции; о её грустной улыбке и пустых глазах, — он пытался перестать о ней думать, конечно. Успехи были сомнительные.

Он не уверен, что это важно. Во всяком случае, сейчас. Во всяком случае, для Тифы.

Уголки её губ опускаются медленно — улыбка умирает, не успев расцвести толком. От кофе без сахара его на этом этапе уже почти тошнит.

***

— Руд как-то позвал меня на свидание.  
— _Руд?_

Смотреть на неё со стороны оказывается забавно: Тифа, он выясняет, имеет привычку разговаривать сама с собой во время рутинной работы и напевать себе временами что-то — фальшиво, впрочем. Когда он указывает ей на это, она только закатывает глаза и обиженным тоном заявляет, что его музыкальный слух, должно быть, за тридцать лет однозначно перестал работать, — он решает не возражать ей на это. Успеется.

Руд, впрочем. Он даже не знал, что она поддерживает связь с Турками.

Тифа кивает, не оборачиваясь и напоминая прямо сейчас скорее довольную собой кошку:

— Я отказалась.  
— Почему?

Он помнит их как-то в общем и целом смутно — _товарищи по спасению мира_ , это всё; едва ли вспомнит их по именам.

Он помнит Вельда. _Смутно_ и из другой жизни. Вспоминает о нём редко, будто эта часть значения не имела вовсе. Будто эта часть замыкалась на Лукреции и на ней одной.

_Так, впрочем, и было, но признаваться самому себе в этом оказывается почти обидно._

Тифа смеётся, опуская пару стаканов в раковину и открывая кран на полную мощность:

— О. _Видел бы ты лицо Рено_.

 _Это_ он вспоминает сразу. По какой-то причине.  
Сдержать смех, застрявший в горле, стоит ему огромных усилий.

Тифа напоминает ему о доме — он не может вспомнить сейчас, _был ли_ у него дом, но это, должно быть, ощущалось так же. Он чувствует себя виноватым — немного, — не покидает чувство, будто на его месте должен быть кто-то другой, но Тифа улыбается, Тифа звонит ему первой и предлагает приехать тоном совершенно будничным в её единственный выходной, и солнце теряется в её волосах, когда она сообщает ему, что он слишком рано, а у неё гора отвратительно грязной посуды, — этого оказывается слишком много, чтобы чувствовать себя виноватым слишком долго.

Он находит себя, в конечном итоге, существом слабым. Отставляет ещё полную чашку на столешницу рядом.

— Кофе у тебя в самом деле паршивый.

Он почти наверняка уверен, что она роняет одну из тарелок в раковину специально — та не разбивается, должно быть, только чудом, шум воды приглушает звон, но не слишком.

— А вот это, — она хмурится и цокает языком — демонстративно, — уже просто _грубо_.

Он пожимает плечами:

— Это _правда_.

Тифа закатывает глаза — раздражённо, но это, он знает, деланное. Тянется к остаткам посуды рядом; она собрала волосы в хвост, и это до сих пор кажется непривычным. _Домашним_. Он не привык к такому — понятия не имеет, как на это реагировать.

Он, с другой стороны, понятия не имеет, как реагировать почти на всё, что происходит в этом баре последние пару месяцев. Не то чтобы это сильно усложняло его нынешнее положение.

— Возможно. Не отменяет того факта, что ты грубиян, Винсент Валентайн.

Он не находит, что возразить ей на это.  
Ему не то чтобы возражать _хочется_.

Идея приходит ему в голову спонтанно:

— Может быть, Марлин стоит подменить тебя завтра. Скажем, до вечера.

Она поворачивает голову в его сторону. Смотрит на него прямо — выразительно и с деланным сомнением. Шумит вода в раковине. Удивление в её взгляде сменяется быстро — ему почти видится в её глазах вызов.

— _Может быть_. У тебя есть планы получше?

Это кажется ему идеей сомнительной, но по какой-то причине он, складывая на груди руки и глядя на неё насмешливо, не жалеет совершенно:

— _Возможно_ , я знаю место, где варят _отличный_ кофе.

Она поднимает бровь — смотрит на него выжидающе с пару секунд, будто ждёт, что он извинится или возьмёт слова обратно; будто пытается понять, показалось ей или нет. Опускает одну из чашек в раковину и выключает воду. Складывает на груди руки, копируя его, поворачивается к нему всем корпусом, склоняет к плечу голову. Говорит тоном, полным скепсиса:

— Будет чудом, если оно не закрылось за тридцать лет. 

Вскидывает правую руку; добавляет прежде, чем у него появляется шанс возразить:

— Но я дам тебе шанс.

Её глаза улыбаются. Он не особенно понимает, когда начал замечать детали.

Это, он думает, возвращая ей улыбку почти невольно, в общей картине значение имеет малое.

***

Тифа, разумеется, закрывает бар на весь день. Когда он спрашивает, как дела у Марлен, она закатывает глаза и берёт его под руку — это ощущается дико и совершенно точно не так, как он ожидал, но уверенность, с которой она это делает, возвращает его на землю.

Ему кажется, что он выглядит нелепо. Помимо прочего, он наверняка уверен, что на них все смотрят.  
Когда он говорит ей об этом, она вскидывает бровь — говорит, пожимая плечами: _разумеется, все смотрят. Она выглядит восхитительно._  
Он не находит в себе ни сил, ни желания с ней спорить.

Кофе, она говорит ему в итоге, сжимая его локоть пальцами в перчатках, в самом деле оказался отличным. Добавляет, подумав: _мог бы и сказать, что тебе нужен был сахар_. Смеётся, закидывая назад голову.

Он не думает о Лукреции в тот вечер. Понимает это, только когда она машет ему рукой на прощание, хлопая дверью «Седьмого неба».

Винсент запрещает себе думать об этом слишком много.  
Получается у него, разумеется, паршиво.

***

— Ты пробовал расчесываться чаще, чем раз в неделю?

Винсент поднимает на неё взгляд — по большей части, сонно. Ему не то чтобы в самом деле нужен сон, но книга оказалось удивительно скучной — что-то из того, что было популярно во времена его юности. Марлин, протягивая ему увесистый том, гордо назвала это _классикой_ ; он так и не выяснил, почему людям это нравилось и что они в этом нашли, но чтением это обещало быть долгим.

Тифа поднимается на локтях — очевидно, чтобы кидать на него обвинительные взгляды было проще, — не то чтобы это и до этого, впрочем, было делом трудным; кресло стоит едва ли в паре метров от кровати, на которой она устроилась, заявив час назад, что собирается выспаться. 

За всё это время она не засыпала ни разу — даже близко. Он решает припомнить ей это позже. 

— Не смотри на меня так. Я понимаю, что это часть твоего вампирского имиджа, но нельзя же всё так запускать, — она вздыхает устало и раздражённо, _будто это он сейчас спросил, что не так с её волосами_ , и разводит руками обречённо. — Могу посоветовать тебе отличный шампунь.

 _Часть вампирского имиджа_. Гайя. Страшно представить, что люди о нём думают.

Он вздыхает тоже, откладывая книгу себе на колени — _позже_. Это будет мучение для другого раза. Прямо сейчас он не готов морально ещё и к этой пытке. 

— С тем же успехом ты можешь посоветовать мне отличного парикмахера.

Она усмехается — довольная кошка, он думает снова, будто только и ждала этого. Смотрит на него едва ли не торжествующе.

— О, это будет легко. Ты на неё смотришь.

Он моргает — пару раз точно, ему кажется. Смотрит на неё неотрывно – достаточно долго, чтобы он подтянула ноги к груди и отвела взгляд в сторону. Жмёт плечами, бормочет почти раздражённо:

— Что? Я живу с двумя детьми, Винсент. У моего бывшего парня на голове катастрофа. У _Баррета_ на голове катастрофа. Я умею обращаться с парой ножниц.

Тифа ёрзает на месте, обнимая колени. Не смотрит на него — упорно. Её дискомфорт он ощущает почти физически. 

_Это похоже на оправдания._  
Он не помнит, когда она в последний раз перед ним оправдывалась. 

До него доходит как-то случайно и медленно: она хочет его подстричь. Зачем-то. По какой-то причине. Это даже в его голове звучит чем-то странным и едва ли не диким. 

Он раздумывает об этом — недолго, впрочем. Это не кажется ему плохой идеей.

Пожимает плечами:

— Почему нет.

Она улыбается. Поднимает на него глаза снова. Он видит, как опускаются расслабленно её плечи, будто от его согласия зависело всё то немногое, что осталось от её душевного спокойствия. 

Ему нравится её улыбка, он думает.  
В этот раз он даже не находит сил, чтобы посоветовать самому себе заткнуться.

***

Это оказывается плохой идеей.

Дело не в том, что он не доверяет Тифе — дело даже не в том, что её близость непривычна — он старается не думать об этом слишком часто, Гайя, он старается, но то, как быстро он привыкает к её нарушениям его личного пространства, пугает его иногда по ночам, — _дело_ , в общем и целом, _не в том, что Тифа настолько рядом_. Не в её пальцах даже, аккуратно перебирающих его волосы, — самое страшное в том, что эта часть кажется ему естественной. Воспринимается им как естественная.

Ножницы щелкают совсем рядом с его шеей _снова_ , и не дёрнуться на месте стоит ему усилий невероятных.

Это привычки, он говорит себе. Это старое. То самое, что умирает медленно — вместе с шёпотом в голове и ночными кошмарами. 

Это помогает не слишком. Такие вещи никогда не умирают совсем. 

— Вышло неплохо. 

Её голос совсем рядом — он ожидает этого, но вздрагивает всё равно, — она успевает отстраниться к тому моменту и не замечает, должно быть, поэтому, или не подаёт виду — он, в общем-то, понятия не имеет. Стучат ножницы о деревянную поверхность стола — ему стоит невероятных усилий не выдохнуть. Он не замечал даже, что не дышал всё это время.

Поворачивается в её сторону; она смотрит — критически и профессионально, склоняет к плечу голову, хмурится, поджимая губы. Говорит с сомнением:

— Можно было бы и короче, но ты вряд ли справишься с укладкой.

Он бросает взгляд на зеркало — ему требуется пара секунд, чтобы осознать, что лицо в отражении по-прежнему принадлежит ему. Тянется невольно к волосам на затылке — _коротко_. _Непривычно_. Легче. 

Как-то так, должно быть, он выглядел до всего этого.  
Совсем по-другому, впрочем. 

_Это по-прежнему его лицо_. 

— Тифа?  
— Да?

Он не уверен, что говорят в таких ситуациях. 

_С другой стороны_ , он думает, опуская руки на колени. Должно быть, то же, что и всегда. 

— Спасибо.

Его плащ остался где-то внизу — он не может вспомнить, когда перестал чувствовать себя уязвимым; он не может вспомнить, когда перестал себя чувствовать не к месту. 

Дело в ней, конечно.  
_Разумеется, дело в ней._

Тифа поднимает бровь — выжидающе. Даёт ему пару секунд, но спрашивает в итоге:

— Это всё?

Это честно, он думает. Всё равно колеблется — он не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, как поступать правильно. Не в таких ситуациях — в целом. _С ней_. Слишком много _нет_ , выложенных перед ним ровным рядом — он, разумеется, игнорирует в итоге каждое. Он потратил на размышления слишком много времени в прошлый раз. Это не привело ни к чему хорошему.

Она ждёт — терпеливо. Сцепляет руки за спиной, подаётся немного вперёд. Кончики её волос касаются его плеч — он усмехается, поднимая голову. По традиции, выбирает худшие слова из возможных:

— Не хочешь выпить со мной _не паршивого_ кофе ещё раз в знак моей благодарности?

Она фыркает, выпрямляясь, — торжествующая и совершенно довольная собой. Стряхивает несуществующую пыль с рукавов кофты, кладёт руки на бёдра. Говорит снисходительно:

— О, наивное летнее дитя. За тридцать лет твои навыки флирта определённо умерли страшной смертью.

Он смеётся, конечно — хрипло. _Легко_. Будто сам был напряжен до того, как увидел её глаза. 

— Смело с твоей стороны предположить, что они когда-либо были живы.

Она улыбается — искренне.  
Он почти любит её улыбку.

— _Принято_.

Он говорит ей позже: он понятия не имеет, как отношения работают. _Он провёл тридцать лет в гробу, Тифа,_ последним его местом жительства был сомнительный чердак с гниющими досками, предпоследним — лес, и его единственная почти девушка буквально бросила его ради Сефирота. Или Ходжо. Он не уверен, что из этого кажется ему перспективой более сомнительной.

Она говорит: _не страшно. Её единственный парень бросил её ради Сефирота тоже_. В каком-то смысле. Возможно, трижды.

Шансы, что это всё сработает, кажутся ему как минимум невысокими.

Когда она берет его под руку — жестом уверенным и будто привычным, — заставляя подняться на ноги и осматривая творение своих рук критически, думать об этом становится ожидаемо сложно.


End file.
